Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5x+2(9x+7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 5x + {2(}\gray{9x+7}{)} $ $ 5x + {18x+14} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {5x + 18x} + 14$ $ {23x} + 14$ The simplified expression is $23x+14$